Banoyúf
Banoyúf /banɔjuf/ is a Shúwúne man from the sunny southern islands of Trégal. Like many other Shúwúne Banoyúf is skilled with the sail and trades for a living, but Banoyúf's wares are unique into their own. This sailor trades a rare and extremely fine wine which he calls s'ajúwúsí (meaning 'the relaxer' in Shúfre) which calms the mind of any worry and cures the body of pain when drunk but it doesn't fog the mind or numb the skin and brings a great merriness unlike any other wine, beer or whisky and it has a craving flavour. Only Banoyúf knows the recipe to s'ajúwúsí and so only he controls the demand for the well wanted drink...this earned the sailor a lot of fortune which he was quick to protect. What Banoyúf keeps to himself is that the drink is incredible easy to make, what makes it great is a secret ingredient which Banoyúf found by accident one day. When he was younger he set out fishing by himself in the morning as a sickness struck his village meaning that his friends were too sick to join him. The decision to go fishing alone wasn't the smartest one giving that the boat needed more than two pairs of hands to work. But Banoyúf only found this out when he was out of sight of land and struggling to do everything at once. He lost control over the boat and ended up drifting far far from the islands he knew. The sun rose to the midpoint of the sky and Banoyúf was still lost, the sun fell to kiss the horizon and he was none the wiser of his whereabouts. Until his boat washed on the shore of a small island he had never heard of before. Struck with curiosity he searched the island for food and found no lack of luscious fruit. While he quenched his hunger he noticed that the birds were singing in the the trees above about their own matters, but he noticed how different they were to any bird he'd seen before, he also noticed little hairy animals bouncing from tree to tree with long arms, the shape of the animal could almost be human if it wasn't for the tail it was hanging from. Such a curious creature had never been heard of. Banoyúf watched the hairy tree climbers gather this bulging yellow fruit from a large tree and eat it. They dove their jaws into the fleshy fruit and threw the seeds down to the ground and soon after feasting the little hairy tailed people were laughing hysterically. Banoyúf figured that the fruit must have been the cause and thought to try it himself but the fruits hung way too high. So he collected the castaway seeds and stored them in a pouch. After seeing the unique curiosities of this islands he wondered if he was on the sacred island Sangú, the sacred place which no man can find unless invited by a spirit or by accidentally finding it. This possibility made Banoyúf feel uneasy that he may be somewhere he shouldn't be so he quickly but calmly got back to his boat and luckily managed to find home again. However he still had the seeds in his pocket and he still wanted that fruit. So he found a small relatively unknown islet and planted the seeds there. He was amazed to find the plants had matured within a week and already bore fruit which he collected and ate, he felt incredible when it reached his stomach, he felt unweighted yet became incredibly clear, happy yet penseful. When he brought it home to his sick villagers he also found that it quickly cured their sickness. The sailor then had an idea to make a drink out of this and sell it as wine and what a great idea it was. Now people from Shúwúne sailors to Moicha farmers to Imperial Antagan soldiers drink s'ajúwúsí yet none of them know Banoyúf's little secret.